


New Years resolutions

by 365paperdolls



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: For the first rehearsal of the year Miss Jenn makes the kids make New Years resolutions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	New Years resolutions

“So everyone, because it’s not only the first rehearsal after the show and the break but also the first rehearsal of 2020 I would like you to come up with a New Years resolution, preferably theatre related. You don’t have to share it with the group if you don’t want to but I’d love it if you did.” Miss Jenn explains.

It wasn’t a proper rehearsal since High School Musical was over and Miss Jenn was yet to announce what the spring production was, let alone cast it. But knowing both her and her students were still eager for more theatre she had thrown this rehearsal to allow interested students to play some space jump and practice their audition pieces. They all showed up including Kourtney, Natalie and Big Red. Even Gina who wasn’t enrolled at East High anymore, but didn’t start at the Youth Actors Conservatory until next week. 

“Ok, does anyone want to share?” 

Nini raises her hand.

“Yes, Nini.”

“Continue to become more confident in my performing.” This was her overall New Years resolution which she had told her mothers and grandmother on New Year’s Eve. 

Kourtney and Ricky squeeze her hands reassuringly. 

“And we can’t wait to see your next amazing performance, thank you for sharing. Gina?” 

“Perform my best at my new school, embrace my final change but still remember all my friends here. Oh and come and watch whatever your spring production is.”

“Oh no you can’t watch it, you’ll be performing in it.” Carlos tells her.

“How?” 

“Your tray dance will be featured in act two.”

“What if it’s the Lion King?”

“Miss Jenn, is it the Lion King?”

They all turn to look at here.

“Ricky you have your hand up. What’s your resolution?” 

“To do more theatre with my new and old friends.

“Agreed.” A few of them mumble.

“And I would like to start performing in theatre with my new and old friends.”

“Wait dude, are you auditioning for the Spring production?” Ricky asks.

“Yeah.”

Ricky turns to Ashlynn. “Did you know about this?” 

She shakes her head then turns to Big Red.

“I’m sure your audition will be amazing.”

“If you help me rehearse hopefully I’ll be nearly as good as you.”

“Sorry to interrupt but Ashlynn, do you have any resolutions?”

“To keep enjoying theatre with these amazing people.”

That earns a round of applause and a few cheers.

“Kourtney?”

“I’d like to try new things. Expand my horizons.” 

“Are you going to audition for the Spring show? Because you really should.” Seb asks.

“I’m not sure Sebby. It will depend on the show.” She glares at Miss Jenn. “But I promise to do your makeup. What’s your resolution?” 

“Oh I don’t have any. I’m already fabulous!” 

They all laugh. 

“Carlos?” 

“Put on an amazing Spring production of...” He looks pointedly at Miss Jenn.

“To be announced at a later date. Who do we have left? Natalie?” 

“I like Seb am already perfect. But I’d like to have a much more active role in the Spring production, 

“That can most certainly be arranged. Finally EJ?” 

“I’d like to, err you know.”

“Play Troy?” Someone suggests.

“Well if we are doing High School Musical 2, Miss Jenn?”

She just stares at the floor silently.

“So I’ll take that as a no. No I’m kidding. I’d like to embrace my final East High production in whichever role I am given with integrity.” 

Ashlynn hugs him supportively. 

“Well I guess we’re done-“

“What’s your resolution Miss Jenn?” Carlos asks.

“Oh. Mine? To spend less time with my mother and save enough money to buy a house in this economy...” they look at her pointedly. “Oh you mean theatre related, in that case it’s to put on the best spring production East High has ever seen. Our production of...” 

They look at her hopefully. “Nope still not telling you yet.”

“Miss Jenn!” They beg.

“Fine I’ll tell you it’s...”


End file.
